Twisted Twilight
by santiago99
Summary: I read the first book of Twilight and instantly fell in love. I saw all of the twilight movies, of course, but i didnt want it to end there. Here is my idea of what happens after Renesmee. Shes all grown up and ready to find herself. But will she sacrifice herself for the safety of her loved ones? Find out in my fanfic, Twisted Twilight. Enjoy and comment!
1. Eternity

"Bella, I love you, and I know you need me. Forget Edward he doesn't love you, he says he does, but inside he's just the cold blooded creature we all label him as." "No! You're wrong. Edward is not that creature. He is a beautiful glowing person who I love more than anything or anyone." Why is Jacob like this? One minute we're having a great time as _friends_ and the next were screaming and yelling until our lungs are dry. I'm not saying that I don't have strong feelings for Jacob, don't get me wrong he's amazing too, but nothing compared to Edward. I mean can you compare anyone to Edward? "Stop this nonsense Bella. You know you're not meant to be with him. He's all wrong for you." "Who are you to say who I am meant for? I know where I belong and right now, it's with Edward." By now it's pouring rain and I can hear the banging of thunder and see the spark of lightening above the forest. "You know what Bella forget it. You'll never get this, but I don't care. I will keep fighting and fighting for you even if it means ripping some one's head off." "WHAT!? Are you crazy? I never want to hear you say that again. I appreciate your concern for me but DO NOT get Edward's life involved in this, and never say that you would do that to him again." "Fine. Just go run off to him again like you always do." and that's exactly what I did. And I told him everything.

"He really said that? Ha."

"Aren't you worried or the least bit scared?"

"You really do underestimate me, don't you?"

"No. Of course not. I know your strength and what you can do but I'm still worried, about, you."

It seems like that was just yesterday. Edward, Jacob, who would it be? I knew all along it would be Edward. Now that we have Renesme and we know that she is with Jacob I feel a little bit saner. The only major thing that's not sane about me is that I crave human blood 24-7. Weather its Charlie or a random stranger it doesn't matter, I _crave _it all the time, but I am proud to say that I can resist the urge to sink my fangs into every human I see.

"Hey, mom!" wow. It took me a minute to process that. It takes that much every time, I'm a mom. "Hi sweetheart, someone is verryyy happy. Does this have to do with a person names Jacob?" we both plopped down on the couch as she jokingly said, "How'd ya know?" "HA. You know your dad and I didn't just _have _you, we were in love first you know." "I know, I know I know, I hear it every day… I love you, I love you, I love you." "Is it so bad that your dad and I love each other?" "No. Of course not. I admire you and dad and I want that for Jacob and I. But at the moment our relationship is kind of, well not going so great." "But weren't you just happy and laughing a second ago?" "Yes, but that doesn't mean I am _really _happy." "Well then what are you?" "A freak. I don't know an insane girl half vampire who's in love with a werewolf." "Trust me, I thought of myself the same way, a freak, but don't. Because you're not. Consider all of this a gift, a special gift that only special people get to receive." "Thanks mom, I do think of this as a gift but I think I still need to process this, I mean my life, growing up in this environment hasn't exactly been right, and I'm 18 now. I think I'm ready to move on." "What?! Move on from _us _your family, no I won't accept this, you don't understand your dad and I have everything we want right now and you leaving would be everything leaving." "Mom I don't mean like _forever _just for a little while, travel a little maybe Europe, Italy to be precise." "No! That's the heart of it all, all of this supernatural mess is there the voultori, EVERYTHING." "I know, and we'll be careful." "We'll?" "Yes, me and well it's a long story." "I have eternity." Then out of nowhere another part of this mess showed up. Someone I had never seen before, a handsome young vampire, with dark dark hair, pale pale skin, and blue blue eyes, could this be who Renesme was talking about." "Hello Mrs. Cullen, my name is Stephen." "Stephen?! Is this a joke Renesme?" She walked over to him and tightly held his arm. "No. This is what I want, this is what I need. I know all of the consequences, including the ones for Jacob but we discussed that and we feel our love is more important." "You know that Jacob can't resist the urge to protect you right? He won't allow this." By now we were both standing and in each others faces. "He doesn't have to, once were gone for a while he won't know where to find us. Don't worry we'll come back. Remember…we have eternity." "No you can't. nooo wayyy." "It's too late no mom, and I'm, we're, trusting you with this we need you to keep this safe you know where we will be and we don't exactly know how long we'll be gone. I'll write and we'll find each other again. Remember mom I love you and I know you love me. I know this is a gift and I'm taking advantage of eternity." And with that before I could say I love you. They were gone. And I was dead inside. Water filled my eyes and I cried for Edward. He was there in a second and running up to me kneeling down to the ground at my level. "what is it my love?" "It's Renesme." And then I remembered what she had said she wanted this a secret. She had wanted me to keep it. I remembered when I was young and ran away, and in that moment I pitied her. And said, "she's growing up too fast." Edward laughed and said "we have eternity remember?"


	2. Italy

Renesmee:

I hadn't realized what we'd done until we got to Italy. I'd met Stephan while traveling through the woods he saw me first, and I know it sounds dumb, but it was love at first sight. We held our gaze for as long as I can remember, and then we were inches apart, when he said "Hi, I'm Stephen." I was speechless. Here I was with a vampire not a werewolf, and it felt more right than ever. Before I knew it we were planning our escape and then I told my mom and she was not exactly _happy_, but oh well, this is what I want. I know I told my mom that this had nothing to do with the Voultori, but it has EVERYTHING to do with them. My interest in them has been growing and growing, increasing and increasing; I just had to see these remarkable creatures in red coats. And here we were right in front of them, well what's left of them, Aro and Jane are the only two after "the battle" that happened a while ago and every voultori member except those two were dead. They were looking for new members, and there we were more ready than ever. I can't believe I was doing this my family would be so disappointed, but what do I have to loose I have forever right? If things go wrong there's always another day. "Hello, I am Renesmee and this is Stephen we live far from here." I said. "Ahhh, yes the immortal child. "Said Aro. "Yes and no. We are here for permission to join in your army and fight for what _you _believe is right." "Very well then, we will take anyone at the moment. Unfortunately none of us can use our gifts." "I'm sorry, what? Your gifts can't just be gone." "Ha. Of course not. Just temporarily, your mothers powers are stronger than even she knows." What?! I thought to myself how is that even possible. I've read about the gifts we receive in books and not one of them stated any information inquiring you could temporarily take someone's gifts away with your own gifts. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Is all I said. Then Aro lead the way to the room we would be staying in. Two twin beds with red silk cloth and pillows that looked like black stormy clouds ready at any moment to burst with thunder and lightning. Stephen took the bed to the left, and I the right. We were then left in the extremely strange silence of our room.


	3. Trip

Bella:

Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee. That's all I think about. Every second of every day. How could I let her go like that? I am such a horrible mother. And at the moment I guess you could say a horrible wife too. I mean keeping this from Edward isn't doing us any good. How long could I keep pretending I don't know where she is? A day? A month? A year? I can't stand this anymore. I need to just release everything, or I could just wait. Isn't Alice bound to see her run off? Yes! That's it Alice will see her running off with a handsome young vampire and immediately tell Edward and I. I guess that brings some peace to my mind. But what if she doesn't see her what if I never see my Renesmee again. The girl that a whole army of vampires fought for. That's when I realized I had to tell Edward and we had to go to Italy. We would find her, bring her back, and maybe then and only then will we consider this Stephen guy. But what is Jacob going through right now? I bet he is starting to sense her absent presence. That's when I heard a knock on the door. I could smell wet dog and knew it was Jake. "Come in Jake" "Have you seen Renesmee?" I had to lie for his sake. "No. She went out I think." "Oh, do you know when she'll be back." He was walking to the couch and setting himself down across our large sofa. "I don't know. But make yourself at home." I said sarcastically while motioning to his body sprawled out on the sofa. He laughed, and I couldn't help but join in. It was sort of a forced laugh. You know, like one where you desperately need something to cheer you up and you'll laugh at anything, including stupid sarcasm. Jacob spent the night and all I could think about was tomorrow. She won't be home and everyone will ask questions. Edward was right next to me reading. I interrupted him and said,"Edward, Renesmee isn't home, and I know why." He looked up with shock and concern in his eyes. "What?! Where is she then?" "Italy, with Stephen." I said in a whisper. "WHAT HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME! AND WHO IS STEPHEN?" "Stop yelling, I pitied her and she said she'd come back." "Bella, that was stupid of you. You can't just let her go like that. And especially not to Italy. Remember who's there?" "Yes." "You realize the voultori _will _find her. And god knows what they'll do to her. Come on were leaving." "What about Jacob?" "I'm sure he can manage." And then we were gone. I never thought I would see the voultori again. But I also never thought I'd go to Italy again either. Even though most of the voultori was dead I was still a little scared of Aro and Jane. Especially Jane I couldn't stand those red eyes, staring me down. But I could stop them, but not without the help of my gift, which I would use to protect everyone I love. Before I knew it we were in the town square, and I could still go back in time and see Edwards glimmering skin as he put himself out into the beaming light of the sun so long ago. He was willing to sacrifice himself for me, and I would be willing to sacrifice myself for him. Then we were standing right in front of them both. I felt that with all the empty thrones of the deceased members the hall looked much wider and larger and in my opinion a little more morbid. Then I heard faint footsteps moving down the narrow hall. And I would have never expected what my eyes were about to see.


	4. Destiny

So sorry Renesmee's point of veiw is never a long chapter. I'll try harder next time. comment what you think so far.

Renesmee:

"Mom! Why are you here?" "I COULD ASK THE SAME THING?" "I trusted you. How could you?" "How could _I_,Look at yourself. You're wearing a red coat." "Renesmee. How could you do this? After everything our family has done to keep you safe from them and this is how you choose to thank all of us. By running off with some stranger and becoming a member of the voultori. "My father said. "I'm sorry but I thought I could trust someone, I guess not." I said this with such intense anger. Staring straight into my mother's eyes and telling her that I could and would _never_ forgive her. "I told your father to keep you safe. Can't you see I did this out of pure love? Not out of jealousy or anger. The fact is you need to come back to Forks with us, be a freak with special gifts and live the eternity you were meant for. Not this. This is not what you were destined for, can't you see that? "Said my mother. "YES, it is the eternity I was destined for, and no one, not even the people I love can stop me from this. "By now Aro had entered the room and was standing by my side with Stephen. " Is there a problem? "He said. "No. My parents were just leaving." And with that I gave them the most vicious stare I could give them. And they were gone. But I knew they would come back. Wouldn't they?


	5. How Could She?

Bella:

How? Why? Is this real? How could she do this to Edward and I? It seems that lately I've only been able to ask myself questions. I was still contemplating whether or not we should go back. We were in the hotel room which was filled with complete and utter silence. Edward would probably go back, but would I? Could I ever bring myself to see her that way again? I saw the way she looked at me and it was pretty clear she had no interest whatsoever in seeing me again. I can't stand to see that look on her especially after not only us but everyone around her helped her get where she is today. Which _was _a safe environment. And this is the way she gives it up? By joining, no wait! VOULEENTERING to become a part of the voultori, how could she? I had no idea what her outlook on eternity was until now. I guess it's just, we'll always have another day to fix it or whatever we still have forever. I can't believe this. And I don't know if I can ever go back.


End file.
